King Of The Soul Eater
by DACThePoissons
Summary: Had to be made at some point. What if Peggy's sister was Kid's mother? Kid is sent on a mission in Arlen, Texas, meaning he will be staying with some family he has never even met. DONT OWN KING OF THE HILL OR SOUL EATER R&R WELCOME
1. Chapter 1

"Father? You wanted me?", Asked the 13 year old reaper, Death The Kid, as he enter the Death Room. A masked figure in pitch black ,Kid knew as his father, turned around from the mirror he was gazing into. "Hey Kiddo, whazz up?"

Kid sighed, "Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. What did you call me for?"

Kid's words stung Lord Death. He knew he never got to spend much time with his son when he was little, but now he wanted basically nothing to do with him. _Well that's teenagers for ya_, thought Shinigami-sama.

Kid snickered slightly, "Are you sure it's not just a band of hillbilly drunkards?"

"Kid..." Shinigami was serious.

"Fine, what do I needs to do?"

"You need to go to Arlen and stop the attacks. Your flight is in 4 hours."

"Kay."

"Wait, Kid." Lord Death said right before his done left. Kid turned around. "I want you to stay with your mother's sister, she has no clue of any of the other worldly things though, so you have to keep that under wraps."

Kid's eyes widened, "MOM HAD A SISTER?!"

"Yes, her name is Peggy, she lives in Arlen with her husband Hank, and son Bobby, who is your age."

"But-"

"No buts. She knows that you exist, just not who you are. Plus, you need to get to know your family. You should call her before the flight."

Kid sighed, "alright" and with that, he left.

^*^*^*In Arlen, Hill Residents*^*^*^

The Hills sat calmly in their living room. Bobby watching the television, Peggy going through the mail, and Hank reading the newspaper. Bobby was about to ask about a commercial he saw on TV, when the phone rang. "I'll get it." offered Hank, then walked to the kitchen, answering the phone.

"Hill residents, Hank speaking." answered Hank.

"I finally got the right number.", Hank heard the voice on the other end mutter.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Um, may I speak to Peggy Hill, please?"

Hank was hesitant, but called for his wife anyways. "Peggy, its for you". Peggy silently walked into the kitchen, and Hank handed her the phone, going back into the living room.

"Who was that dad?", Asked Bobby curiously.

Hank huffed, "I don't know, Bobby."

Both males tried to listen to the conversation Peggy was having, but could only hear murmurs. After a while Peggy left the kitchen.

"Hank?", Asked Peggy, "Do we still have some wallpaper in the garage?"

"Yeah," Hank replied, "Why?"

"My nephew will be staying with us."

"WHAT?!", Bobby was in disbelief, "I'VE GOT A COUSIN?!"

"Yes Bobby, you do. He's only a month younger than you. Do you remember my little sister, Kerri, Hank?"

"Yes, the one who... um..." Hank stiffened, "passed, about a month after Bobby was born."

Peggy was close to tears. Bobby didn't notice, "How will I know it's him? I've never met him before."

Peggy went to dig through some drawers in the kitchen,with Bobby behind her, while Hank went to go get some wallpaper. In a minutes Peggy found her prize. "Aha! I found it!"

"Found what?" Asked Bobby.

"The last picture I have if my sister", Peggy replied showing her son the photo. "You see that baby there?" She asked pointing to the one in the picture.

"Yeah" Bobby still wasn't getting it.

"Look at his eyes"

Bobby closely inspected the eyes till he released something, "His eyes are gold?!"

"And he has 2 irises. That's really rare."

"So what's his name"

Peggy paused before answering, "He has 3 first names, but most people called him Kid, since it was one of them."

Bobby was confused by the strange name. what was with that? "Uh Peggy?", Emerged Hank's voice from the garage.

"Yes, Hank"

"All he have left is black from when Dale tried to be a metal musician."

"That will have to do"

^*^*^*^*Airport, Death City*^*^*^*^

"Flight C2 to Arlen is now boarding" called the intercom.

Kid sighed, "I guess that's me"

**_I know some people may hate this but, in my defense it had to be written at some point. FIRST CROSSOVER EVER!_**

**_~D.C._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yep"

"Yep"

"Yep"

"M,hm"

Hank checked his watch and sighed, "I should be leaving soon, I have to go get my nephew from the airport."

Hank was about walk away when Bill asked, "Wait, do you have a sister or brother?"

"It's not me Bill, Peggy's little sister, you know the one that passed away awhile ago. It's her son."

"So where's he from?", Asked Dale, lighting a cigarette.

Hank shuddered, "Nevada. I can only imagine what that kid will be like, he's 13"

"You know kids from there are drug dealers. And already have their own kids too. He's about the right age."

Hank gave him a glare, "Shut up, Dale. If he's related to Peggy, he can't be that bad."

"But who's his father?"

Silence hung in the air. Who was Hank's, nephew's father? Was that why he was coming? Was he in some sort of trouble? Dale handed Hank a card with a note attached that read, 'I can spy if you need. Nevada is trouble. My card'. Damn, Dale was a dumb-ass.

"Nancy, Joseph, and I could come along."

Hank sighed, knowing he wasn't really asking, "Fine"

"Hank! Time to go!" Called Peggy. With that the Hills left, the Gribbles close behind

*^*^*^*Airport Lobby, Texas*^*^*^*

Kid stood up against a pillar, his suitcase next to him. Being in such a small town like this, already earned Kid glares. Looking 'punk' or 'emo' around here wasn't the best cover, but he wasn't trying to be, that's just how he was born. His eyes grazed the lobby until he just barely spotted a signed with his name on it. 'I guess that's me' thought Kid as he grabbed his suitcase and began to walk in that direction.

"Bobby get down from there!" Demanded Hank, pulling his son, who was holding the sign for his cousin, off the giant plant pot.

"But we gotta make sure Kid can see it.", Explained Bobby.

"He'll see it at some point, now get down."

Bobby huffed, snatching the bag he brought with him and putting the attire inside on, hung the matches to Joseph. They were now wearing a grey beanie, a studded denim vest, and fingerless skater gloves. In Bobby's opinion they looked swank. Peggy, didn't notice since she was too busy talking to Nancy, &amp; Dale. However Hank was mortified, "Bobby what are you wearing?!"

"Well Kid is from Nevada, so we gotta match his level."

"You aren't matching anything. Take it off."

"But, why-"

"Now"

The irritated man was so busy scolding his son, that he didn't realize the figure approaching behind him. It stood there for while, waiting for him to notice. Eventually it have up and tapped his shoulder. "Huh?" Hank turned around to see an ebony haired, gold-eyed, boy in a red T-shirt, black, collared over shirt, in denim jeans with grey Nikes. He looked pretty normal, except for the stripes in his hair.

"Was someone holding up a sight with 'Kid' on it?"

Bobby appeared from behind his father, "That was me."

"And your Bobby, I presume?"

Bobby finally got a good look at his cousin, he was an inch or so taller than him, and his era was odd, but overall, cool. "Uh huh, and this is Joseph." Bobby pointed his thumb to his friend.

Kid stuck out his hand for each of them to shake, "I'm Kid"

"Oh my goodness, Kid I haven't seen you in forever!"

"H-hey, aunt Peggy."

"So this is the Vegas kid?" Asked Dale, getting way to close to Kid's face for comfort.

"Shut up Dale"

"Oh come on Hank."

"So your uncle Hank?" Kid connected the pieces, Hank nodded. "Well then, I supposed I should say I'm not from Los Vegas, just Nevada."

After a while they got everything straight and decided to leave, Joseph getting permission to ride with the Hills. The ride was quiet until halfway, when Joseph decided to start asking questions.

"So, Kid?"

"Yeah?", Asked Kid, who was staring out the window.

"What's it like in Nevada?"

Kid shrugged, "Dry during day, freezing at night. Pretty calm."

"We're you kicked out of school?"

"Nah."

"Then why are you here?"

"Transfer"

"Were you popular?"

"I was the head of Spatori."

"What's that?" Asked Bobby, who was sitting in the middle.

"A group that only contains of 15 students that are the best and most respected in the entire school."

"Where did you go to school?" Asked Jospeh.

"D.W.M.A. Academy"

"Hey, I've heard of that place," Interjected Peggy, "Its the most exclusive school in the world, you can't go unless they come to you."

"Maybe he could help Bobby with his homework if he's that good." suggested Hank.

Bobby ignored his father's comment and continued asking questions, "Have a girlfriend?"

"No." simply replied Kid.

"Don't worry about that," stared Bobby, taking Kid's neck in the crock of his arm, "Big cousin will help with that."

"Are you friends with any girls.", Joseph gave him an intense stare.

"Yeah" Kid removed Bobby's arm.

"How many"

"You seriously think I count like that?" Joseph's stare increased.

Kid huffed and thought for a moment, "6"

Joseph was thinking of another question to ask, but the Hills pulled into their driveway first. The Hills, and Kid, entered the one-story home, while Joseph went to his. Hank lead Kid down the hallway of the house till they reached a door. "This will be your room" said Hank, as he showed Kid the room, with fresh black wallpaper.

"Thanks" said Kid as he entered his new room.

"No problem, you should get some rest" Hank shut the door behind him, leaving Kid alone.

He flopped backwards onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Thoughts ran through his head a million miles a minute. Why hadn't his dad told him? What would it be like living here? Would he be accepted if they knew what he was? He found no answers. after awhile he fell asleep in his jeans and T-shirt.

**_Sorry for the crappy chapter my computer is fucking up. I need a new one._**

**_~D.C._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI! Still, so psyched about this being my 1st crossover ever. Camels are cool in chocolate drool... Well, let's start this thing before I get any weirder. Wait, that's not possible O_O lets just start anyway. :)_**

It was a fresh, sunny Sunday morning. The Hill family was enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs, toast, &amp; bacon. They seemed to be enjoying their morning until a certain midget, barely able to drive, arrived. "Hello family... Hank.", greeted Cotton.

"Hi, dad.", Hank welcomed his father in a monotone voice.

Grandpa Hill noticed the extra food set at the table, and decided to question it. "So why the extra food? Trying to trade Bobby to SeaWorld?"

Peggy shook her head, shaking off most of her protective mother instincts, "No Cotton, my younger sister's son is staying with us for awhile."

"A nephew? Well, he can't be that impressive, lets go meet him."

"Wait, but Grandpa," started Bobby, "he's still in his room"

"In his room my ass, time for him to get up."

Cotton got up and started Kid's room. When he was only halfway across the kitchen, a teenage boy appeared in the doorway, stretching. He wore navy jeans with bandages half up his calves, a long-sleeved burgundy shirt with bandages to his elbows, grey Nikes, and a black band with a strange headish looking thing on it on his right on his right bicep. It took him a minute to see that Cotton was there.

"Who are you?", Cotton rudely asked.

"Um, Kid." the boy replied.

"Kid, eh?" Cotton wasn't buying it.

"Yes Cotton," Peggy stood up, "This is my nephew, Kid is one of his given names."

Kid sat down at the table, unfortunately across from Cotton. He could tell this old man would give him a hard time. Who was he anyway? Might as well ask. "Um, excuse me sir, but who are you."

He sputtered, "It looks like no one said anything. I'm sadly that father of him," Cotton directed his thumb to Hank.

All Kid did was give the man a stiff nod as the war veteran began to make himself a plate, Kid just stayed there with a view of the yard.

The whole family soundlessly ate their food until Cotton broke the peace. "So 'Kid', where ya from?"

"Nevada" answered kid not even looking up from his plate, despite what he had be taught about manners since he was small.

"Nevada, eh? As Los Vegas? You from there?" Inquired Cotton.

"No actually. I'm from a place in the desert called Death City" corrected Kid as he lifted the fork to his mouth.

Cotton had to stifle his laugh, he didn't try very hard though. Death City? What kinda n's of name was that? It sounded like something out of a comic book. "What kind of place is that?"

"It's just a town in the middle of the Mojave Desert" Kid didn't want to say too much about his hometown, it would only lead to suspicion and more questions; which he was quite done with already.

Cotton however, was not just yet. "Then what about the stripes, trying to look like a highway?"

Kid has put his fork done and sat there a minute. It took everything in his power, and a deep gulp of air, not to break down. He had been silent long enough to cause a mild sense of concern. "No, it's just the way my hair is"

"Some dumb trend you kids are tarting?"

The boy sighed, "Yeah, that's it" then took a drink of his orange juice.

Bobby then finished his plate, plans already forming in his head. "So Kid, me and Joseph are going to the mall, Konnie might be there too, you wanna come?"

Hank answered before Kid could, "Those plans are going to have to be for another day, you two are coming to work with me."

"Ah, why~" whined Bobby.

"Yeah, why~" mocked his grandfather.

"Because we're already missing church today, and you're not missing it for stupid reasons. Plus, your cousin needs to learn the proper propane in life Id anything, first", the man then stood up and grabbed his keys. "Come on"

The two boys reluctantly followed. Bobby because he just didn't want to go. Kid because he just wasn't sure and had no say in it. '_Oh goody_' thought Kid.

**_THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!_**


End file.
